my teen titans academia
by fanfic4thewin
Summary: Izuku and the rest of class 1-A go on a field trip to jump city to learn from the teen titans.But what will happen if all the villains team up? sorry I'm very bad at summaries


**At the Titans tower:**

"Duuudeee I'm so bored"beast boy said lieing on the couch."have you ever heard of a book?"raven asked in a monotone tone."but it's so boring"bb said as cyborg entered."yo bb wanna play video games?"cyborg asked with a grin."heck yeah"

"Booyah"Cyborg screamed as he beated beat boy for the 10th time."friends I have wonderful news"Starfire said smiling as she flew into the room."what is it star?"Cyborg asked excited."we are going to have more of the friends"Starfire said gleefully as she flew around happily."and what is that supposed to mean?"Beast boy asked curiously."well,we are going to teach a class of future superheroes how hard it is to be one"Robin said entering.

"Are you sure?"Raven asked raising a eyebrow."oh yes,we will make many of the new friends and also show them how it is to be the super hero"Starfire said happily."Huh so a bunch of kids are coming then?"Beast boy asked."no they aren't kids,they are about the same age as us"Robin said facepalming at beast boys stupidity at the moment.

"Well duh,I doubt little kids can come over since we can't babysit"Cyborg said."what hero school are they from anyway?"Raven questioned since there were quite a lot of hero schools since quirks became a thing."they're from the best hero school in Japan,UA high school"Robin answered without second thought.

"Waaaaiiit"BB screamed much to ravens annoyance."what?"raven snapped at Bb."isn't that the school that suffered a villain attack?"BB asked a bit taken aback from ravens sudden anger."yeah I heard about that"Cyborg said and continued "it would be cool that if the class who suffered it came here"."they are"Robin said.

 **At UA, class 1-A:(where are the cookies?)**

"Everyone take your seats homeroom is about to start"Tenya Iida said."you're the only one out of your seat dude"Sero said smiling.

As soon as Tenya sat down aizawa entered."I have good news"he said in a bored tone as usual.All the students sat there in curiosity ready for Aizawa to say what it was."we'll be going on a field trip to jump city to learn from..."Aizawa started but was interrupted by Izuku being a fanboy."The Teen Titans"Izuku said as his eyes lighted up."as I was saying,we will be going on a field trip for a week or two supposedly"Aizawa continued vetting into his yellow sleeping bag.

"Make groups to share the rooms,I don't care"Aizawa said.

"hey Izuku you wanna come with us in the group?"Ochako asked Izuku smiling."s-sure"Izuku stuttered."great, now we need one more person in our group"Tenya said moving as energetically as ever."what about Todoroki?"Izuku asked shyly thinking about the male with the two colored hair."sure,hey todoroki want tl join our group?"Ochako smiled waving at Shouto Todoroki."sure"he said walking towards them.

Katsuki was sitting as his desk when ejiro kirisihima with denki kaminari and Sero came towards him."what the fuck do you guys want?"Katsuki snapped at them."we were just wondering if you wanted to join our group"Ejiro said smiling."like I give a fuck"Katsuki said looking away.

"Why am I in no group?"Mineta cried as everyone were talking between them."you Mineta if you don't have a group you can join ours"Ejiro said smiling."but there are no girls in yours"Mineta cried out loud.

 **Small time skip brought to you by the best food ever:cookies**

After a few days of packing and getting ready for the trip everyone was ready to go,everyone was very excited.

Aizawa and All might were going to be the ones in charge of keeping class 1-A out of to much trouble (that's going to be hard) and they were going on the trip to.

"I can't believe we are actually going to jump city to meet the titans and learn from them"Izuku said as he mumbled something inaudible.They finally border the plane after a small while of waiting.

 **Sup guys, this is my new fan fiction, it's a crossover of my second favorite anime and a very good show.No this isn't teen titans go it's the original teen titans.**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed and peace out, also criticism would be appreciated**


End file.
